The Comet Crew
by Papayas Say That's Kooky
Summary: If you've read kattx's story you'll know about these hamsters. If you don't, then here's the play by play! The Comet Crew-6 hams, come and cause a lil trouble in the Clubhouse! New romances and some heart-aches!
1. The Comet Crew

Well, well, well! It's Haily Comet, she's back! Don't you just love it? Hehe! I haven't been here in a while, so here's a fic! OC couples with a lil tinsy bit o' bashing. 

            The ham-hams were just cleaning up after ten rounds of hide and go seek.  Hamtaro put back one of the plants and turned to Bijou. 

            "All done, Bijou!  Is that it?"

            "Oui."

            Hamtaro gave her a nod and walked across the room, plopping down beside Boss.  The head ham handed him a glass of sunflower lemonade and Hamtaro accepted it gratefully. 

            He supped it slowly, gazing out at the cloudy sky.  Rain gushed down, staining the Clubhouse windows.  Hamtaro sipped again. 

            There was a soft knock on the door that no one heard.  Everyone was too busy cleaning up and putting things back into place. 

            Another knock punctuated the noise.  It was sharp, as though a sword had been rapped against it.  Hamtaro looked up, as did the others and Boss heaved himself up with a sigh. 

            He opened the door and gasped.  Seven ham-hams stood in the doorway.  A hamster with gray fur and black wrist-bands spoke. 

            "Hey.  Can we stay with you?  It's raining and we got washed out of our home.  Den's flooded, ya see.  We need some place to stay."  He paused.  "Is this the Clubhouse?  The Ham-ham Clubhouse?"

            Boss nodded.  "Yeah."

            "I've heard about this place.  It's famous!"

            Boss swelled with pride.  "Really?  Well, I built myself, you know!  Dug all the tunnels!"

            The gray hamster nodded and sheathed the kantana he had been holding.  He stuck out a hand.  "My name's Noah.  I'm oldest of the six Comet Crew.  Actually, my twin, Dandelion, is the oldest, too." 

            Boss nodded.  "I'm Boss."

            There was a silence.  Noah glanced over Boss's shoulder and raised his eyebrows.  

            "Who's the white one?"

            Boss blushed.  "That's Bijou.  She's from France!"

            Noah winked roguishly at her and said, "Bonjour, mon petite Bijou!"

            Bijou blushed furiously and turned to talk to Pashmina.  She was, actually, turning away so he wouldn't see her blushing and giggling. 

            Boss frowned.  He automatically did not like these hamsters.  Especially Noah…

            "So, can we stay?"

            Boss looked hard at him.  "Well, six is a lot.  I dunno…"

            Noah glared at him.  "You guys are famous for hospitality."

            "Well…"  Boss did not like Noah.  His hunch was deepened as he thought of the way he had winked at Bijou.  

            "Let 'em Boss!" exclaimed Hamtaro.  

            Boss wavered.

            "Oui, Boss! Let zem stay!"

            Boss gave in at Bijou's request, but he still did not like Noah.  He pulled him aside as the Comet Crew made their way in. 

            "You see, Noah, I kinda like Bijou and I was wondering if you could, um…"

            "Stay away?" asked Noah. 

            "Yeah."

            "No."

            "What?"

            "No," Noah said matter-of-factly.  "I like her, too Boss.  I won't go out of my way to make you miserable, but I do like her as well.  I'm not going to flirt with her every moment, but, as I said, I like her, too."

            Boss could not believe it.  Here was this hamster who just walked on in and liked Bijou.  Rage surged through Boss and he tried to control his temper. 

            "Well, if that's the way it's going to be, then, fine."

            "Ok," Noah said.  He patted Boss on the back.  Boss did appreciate that he was not going to flirt with Bijou 24/7, but he knew his hunch had been right.  He was not liking Noah. 

            The Comet Crew introduced themselves.  

            A yellow hamster with blue dots that were shaped like a necklace around her neck and a tiara across her head stepped up.  "My name is Dandelion.  I'm oldest along with Noah."

            A pink hamster with a rose behind her ear and a black hamster with electric blue eyes stepped up.  The pink hamster introduced herself. 

            "My name is Blossom Bud, but I go by Blossom."

            "My name is Yami!" said the black hamster.  Both bowed respectfully.  Next, a blizzard blue hamster and a red hamster stepped up. 

            "I'm Eesay," said the blue hamster, "but you can call me Ice."

            "I'm Travton, but I go by Trav," said the red hamster. Both bowed and backed away.  

            After introductions were made, the ham-hams milled about, having snacks, drinking, and chatting.  Everyone got to know each other better.  Bijou whispered to Pashmina, "Zat Noah…he's very interesting."

            Pashmina nodded.  "Yeah. He seems to like you.  Did you see the way he winked and smiled.  He can't take his eyes of you!"

            The hams headed home and the Comet Crew retired to their rooms.  Blossom, Dandelion, and Ice were sharing a room. 

            "You know, Dandy, Dexter is kinda cute," Blossom said.  She blushed furiously as Ice and Dandelion giggled. 

            "Really?  Well, personally I think Howdy is cute," Dandelion said boldly.  Ice shook her head. 

            "Nope, most definitely Panda!"

            The trio burst out laughing.  Boss heard it and he thought of Noah.  This was not a good sign.

            The Comet Crew were here!  Things were going to get tight!!!!!

            It was a bright, sunny morning.  The ham-hams were crowded outside, skipping about and playing.  It was the first summer morn.  

            Hamtaro scurried over to Boss.  "Boss!  Boss!  Guess what?  Laura, Kana, Maria, and all the other humans are at summer camp for three weeks!  Maybe more!  We can stay at the Clubhouse!  Oh boy, it'll be like a mega-Q sleepover!"

            Boss grinned.  "That's great, Hamtaro!  So, Dexter and Howdy's owners are off?  Yeah, actually, they do go on vacation at this time of year!"

            Hamtaro returned the grin and pulled Boss's paw.  "C'mon, let's play relay races!"

            Noah was standing with the other ham-hams as Boss and Hamtaro approached.  He was showing the hams his swordplay and was greatly impressing them. 

            Slashing up and down he swung his blade so that it was a mere blur.  He clipped off a few whiskers and then tossed his blade.  Ice leapt on Trav's shoulders and caught it, tossing it to Yami who threw it so it spun.  Noah leapt and caught it.  He then pointed his blade down and made a series of quick movements.  On the ground a star with three lines shooting from behind appeared.  It was a shooting star. 

            "The Comet Crew's symbol!" Noah said triumphantly.  A cheer rose up from the hams. 

            "Noah, that's awesome!" Panda exclaimed, clapping.  Cappy nodded to his best friend.

            Bijou was grinning from whisker to whisker, applauding wildly.  Boss's breath caught in his throat.  He coughed once and proposed Hamtaro's ideas of a relay race.  Boss put three pieces of paper in one of Cappy's hats.  One said free choice, the other said boy-girl, and the third said boys against girls.  

            Boy-girl was drawn. 

            Next, names were picked.  The partners were as follows:

            Noah and Bijou

            Panda and Ice

            Blossom and Dexter

            Pashmina and Trav

            Yami and Sandy

            Dandelion and Howdy

            Boss and Oxnard

            Jingle and Dexter

            Hamtaro and Penelope 

            Panda and Cappy and Maxwell 

            Boss was furious.  He could not believe his luck.  Noah with Bijou.  NOAH WITH BIJOU?????????????

            The relay races took place, but that was not the most memorable part.  Flirting was high and so was tension.  Noah and Bijou were talking a bit more than Boss liked.  Pashmina was also having the same hunch Boss was.  Blossom and Dexter were chatting quite often.  Dexter was also eyeing his girlfriend as every once in a while, Trav would talk to Pashmina.   

            After the races, there was a picnic.  Yami twirled over to Sandy. 

            "You did beautifully, the equivalent to your looks," he said and kissed the back of her hand.  "Would you please twirly your ribbon for me?"

            Sandy flushed with pleasure.  Maxwell, who was passing by to get sunflower seeds, glanced over and seethed inwardly. 

            "Um, well, like, sure!" Sandy said and went into and elaborate series of twirls.  She found herself putting on her best for Yami, but she knew/thought it was because he was a newcomer.  

            Maxwell gave Yami a look that said all and Yami raised his eyebrows.  Another rivalry had been struck up!

            The Comet Crew was certainly doing a job.  It was only their second day, though…

Well, did you like it? These are my characters. If you read "Love Battles on the Floor", which is very good, then you'll know a little bit about them. I hope you liked it!

Ciao, 

Haily Comet, leader of the Comet Crew!  


	2. Books and Ribbons and a Black Boy

Chapter 2, for all of you! Hey, that rhymes! I certainly hope you like my story! J

Oh, some time has passed…about a week or so!

            Stan was in his prime.  There were six girls instead of two, more than double the flirting.  He sidled over to Blossom.

            "Hello, gorgeous!  How are you this fine evening?" he said.  Blossom gave a half sigh, half giggle. 

            "Fine, Stan, just fine!  Thank you."

            Stan bowed low.  "Oh, it's my pleasure to talk to such a fine jewel.  Your beauty out does the flower behind your gorgeous ear.  How about watching the sunset with me, O beauteous one?"

           Blossom was taken aback.  "Um, thanks but no thanks, Stan.  I'm gonna go, um, talk to Sandy."  Stan bowed again.

            "OK, dazzling flower.  But if you change your mind," he stopped and winked at her.  He then strutted off. 

            Blossom stared.  She had never seen one so bold.  Shaking her head, she turned and walked over to Sandy.  

            Stan's next stop was to Ice.  He twirled in front of her, a daisy between his teeth.  

            "Hello, Queen of the snow!" he said, kissing the back of her hand.  Ice raised her eyebrows.  

            "Hello Stan.  I take it your having a good time, this evening?"

            Stan bowed fawningly.  "I am, now that I'm talking to you!"

            Ice shook her head disbelievingly.  "Great!  Well, I'm gonna go play with Penelope!  Tootles!" 

            Stan waved to her and marched off in the opposite direction.  He murmured happily to himself, "They all like me!"

            Dandelion gazed coolly as Stan walked toward her.  

            "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Flirt Master!" she muttered to herself.  She chewed a sunflower seed lazily as Stan approached. 

            "Good evening, bright yellow beauty!" he said dramatically.  Dandelion raised an eyebrow. 

            "Hello, striped menace!"

            Stan was slightly surprised.  No one had ever been this bold when he was flirting with them.  He regained his composure and continued flirting.

            "A striped menace I may be, but my heart is not evil!  It is truly in love!"

            Dandelion pulled a fan out from behind her back and whacked Stan over the head.  She glared at him. 

            "Listen, O' flirtatious one, don't you dare try and flirt with me!  I hate hamsters who pretend to like someone, but they really just like flirting!  I won't speak for my sisters, they're old enough to tell you to stop, but don't you dare try flirting with me, Stanley!" she snarled.

            Stan was shaken.  No one had ever resisted his flirting.  He was Dr. Cool, the one and only Stan Man!

            "Ok, fine!" he sneered back.  "I was just having some fun!"

            "AT OTHER HAM-HAMS EXPENSE!" she shouted back.  Stan sweat-dropped and stalked off. 

            Sandy shook her head as she viewed the event from afar.  "I, like, told him his flirting would get him in trouble one day!"

            Blossom nodded.  "I could've warned him not to flirt with Dandy!  People are always flirting with her and she hates it.  I don't mind, but Dandy does!"

            Sandy nodded knowingly and hailed her brother.  "Hey, bro!  C'mere!"

            Stan turned toward his sister.  "Don't say anything, Sandy!  I know, I know, my flirting got me in trouble, but what is her problem?"

            "She hates being flirted with.  I think she once met a hamster who flirted with her and she thought he liked her, but he didn't!" Blossom said.  Stan turned to her and his embarrassment was forgotten.

            "Oh, of course!  I would hate to be flirted with, too, if that happened to me!" 

            Sandy snorted. 

            "But at least there's you, flower girl, blossom of my heart!"

            Blossom flushed furiously and Stan winked before scurrying off to go flirt with Bijou.  

            Sandy then popped the question.  "Do you like him?"

            Blossom looked astounded.  "Who, Stan?  No! Of course not!  He just made me blush.  He's a good flatterer."

            Sandy nodded, knowing that Blossom was not lying.  The two stared at the clouds for a bit and then the striped hamster asked, "Who do you like?"

            The flower-ham turned away and did not answer.  Sandy asked again and, again, she got no answer. 

            Blossom got up and said, "I'm going to get some more seeds, OK?"  Sandy nodded and the pink ham-ham walked off. 

            Leaning back, Sandy sighed.  She stared around.  Everyone was playing in the grass.  Her gaze rested on Maxwell and she grinned.  

            "Maxwell!  C'mere!" she called.  Maxwell held up one finger in the "one-minute" sign.  Sandy frowned. 

            "You can finish that, like, later, Maxy!  Come sit with me!"

            "I'm on a good chapter Sandy!  In a little bit, OK?"

            Sandy's anger flared.  "Maxy…" 

            Yami sat down next to her.  "I see Maxwell is too busy with his book," he said.

            Sandy sighed.  "Yeah.  Well, he normally does sit with me.  I guess this must be a really good book!"

            Yami shrugged.  The two started chatting and laughing.  Bijou and Pashmina were watching from a distance and they were surprised. 

            "Do you think she likes him?" asked Bijou. 

            "Maybe, Bijou, but I dunno!" Pashmina replied. 

            "I'm just vorried about Maxwell!  Vhat if he sees zem?"

            "They're just talking, Bijou, I don't think he can get too mad.  I mean, he's really absorbed in that book," said the pink-loving ham-ham.  Bijou nodded.  

            Maxwell had noticed, however, and he did not like Yami.  He closed his book and walked over to Sandy.

            "Sorry, Sandy, I just had to finish that chapter," he apologized.  Yami's eyes burned envy at Maxwell.  

            Sandy forgot her anger.  "Oh, that's OK, Maxy!  I know that you just wanted to finish that part."

            "Yes."

            Yami got up.  "Well, it was nice talkin' to you Sandy. Bye!"

            "Bye!" Sandy called.  She did not see the look that passed between Maxwell and Yami.  

            That evening, everyone was having sunflower seed soup and talking.  Maxwell was buried in his book again and he kept claiming he had to finish this chapter.  Sandy was angry, again, and , again, Yami came and talked to her.  

            "Yami," Maxwell said firmly, "do you like Sandy?"

            Yami shrugged.  "Yeah, so?"

            "She's my girlfriend!"

            Yami shrugged again.  "I know, but I like her, too, and we'll see whoever she likes better.  I'm not gonna flirt with her every moment, but I'll talk with her!"

            Maxwell ground his teeth together as Yami walked off.  This hamster was very brave.  He was obviously well taught, too, for he had used the same promise Noah had. 

            Deciding to forget all his problems, Maxwell picked up his book again.  Sandy stared at him from across the room.  He was always reading his book-or that's what it seemed like.  She remembered how he had had to finish that chapter of his book instead f sitting with her and she sighed moodily.  

            Yami saw Sandy sitting sulkily on the couch and he immediately knew what was wrong.  He glanced over to Maxwell, who was busy reading his book, and then he looked at Sandy. 

            She was a very beautiful hamster, he thought.  No wonder Maxwell liked her.  She was sporty and not prissy.  She liked to rough-house, but could be sensitive, too.  She had a sense of humor, but she could be serious.  Yami's eyes shone. 

            He plunked down next to his crush and asked her what was wrong.  Sandy looked at him and she told him all, knowing she could trust him.

            "It's Maxwell!  He's always reading!  He won't, like, come sit with me or anything!  It seems like he doesn't care!" she exclaimed.  The black hamster nodded knowingly. 

            "I see.  Well, maybe it's a stage.  You know, like a lull in your relationship or something!"

            Sandy nodded glumly.  "Maybe, but he's been doing this for a while!  In fact, now that I think about it, he does this, like, A LOT!  I think last week, he forgot to pick me up to go to the Clubhouse.  I found him in his cage, reading!  Sometimes, I just don't know!"

            Yami patted her back.  "Really?  Well, that's too bad!  I'm sorry to hear that.  Well, hang in there, striped cutie!"

            Sandy flushed and stared at Yami's black back as he went off to chat with Hamtaro and Noah.  She called Bijou and Pashmina over 

            "Girlfriends, I think I have a problem!  I don't think I like Maxwell anymore!"

            Pashmina raised her eyebrows.  "Really?  Who do you like now?"

            "Y-Yami.  I think."

            Bijou giggled.  "Vell, zat makes zense!  He seems to like you, Sandy!"

            Sandy nodded.  "Yeah, I know!  He called me striped cutie!"  Her eyes glimmered as she thought of Yami's comment. 

            "Well, you should tell Maxwell soon," Sandy's two friends said.  Sandy nodded. 

            "It's, like, weird though.  This is, like, love at first sight or something!  They've only been here a week or something and I already like him!"

            Pashmina and Bijou nodded.  "Love at first sight is just as powerful as any other type of love!" they said.  Sandy giggled and soon the three were in peals of laughter. 

            "OK, girlfriends, I gotta go tell Maxwell!"  She got up and walked over to Maxwell. 

            "Maxy, I gotta talk to you, like, right now!  It's really important!" 

            Maxwell noted the urgency in her voice and marked the place in his book before putting it down.  "Yes?"

            "Maxwell, I'm breaking up with you," she said gently.  Maxwell stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief. 

            "Why?" he said softly.

            "I just feel like you like your books more than me!  I'm sorry, Maxy, but if I stayed with you, it wouldn't be genuine love!"

            Maxwell nodded dumbly.  "OK, Sandy.  I had a feeling this was going to happen.  Actually, I was beginning to notice a pause in out affection.  I'm sorry I ever spent too much time with my books."

            Sandy patted him on the back.  Maxwell looked up at her.  "Remember I'll always love you," he said.  Sandy nodded and hugged him.

            "We'll be friends, though, right?"

            "Of course!" Maxwell laughed.  "You'll be like my sister!"

            "There ya go, Maxy!  The bright side!  We'll always be there for each other!"

            Maxwell's spirits lifted.  He had never had a sister before.  "OK, Sandy…sis!"

            The two broke out laughing and Pashmina and Bijou high-fived.  

            "Looks like everything is going to be OK after all!  That's great, huh Bijou?"  
            "Oui!  I'm happy for both of zem!"

            The two watched as Sandy talked to Yami in a corner.  The two knew that a new couple was born. 

            "Yami, um, well, you see, I kinda…kinda like you…a lot!" Sandy said and Yami looked at her as though she had three heads. 

            "I like you too Sandy!  I think I even love you."  He stopped.  "No, I definitely know I love you!"

            Sandy kissed Yami and hugged him.  "Like, ditto!"

            Maxwell saw the two and he could not help feeling a little jealous.  He knew, though, that if this was what Sandy wanted, it was best.  Yami broke away from Sandy and sat down next to his would-be rival. 

            "I know it's hard, Max," he said and Maxwell shrugged. 

            "Yes, but if this is what she wanted then so be it.  Maybe she'll change her mind and be my girl-ham again.  I hope you two are happy," he said and Yami smiled. 

            "Thanks!"

            A new couple had come.  Everyone was surprised that Maxwell had taken it so well.  Noah clapped his brother on the back. 

            "Nice one, bro, she's definitely a cool gal!"

            Yami cocked his head and smirked.  "Yeah, she is!  But she's mine, Noah!"

            "Hey, no rivalry, bro!  I like Bijou!  Actually, I think all our siblings have someone they like!"

            Yami continued smirking.  "And I'm the first one with a girl-ham!"

            Sandy cuffed Yami's ears playfully.  "Love isn't, like, a competition, Yami-kun!"

            Noah frowned mockingly.  "Oh, of course!  See, Yami, your girl-ham can teach you something!"

            Yami's lower lip quivered and he put on a ridiculous sad face.  "Oh, whoa is me!  I have a tyrant who's going to try and teach me everything!"

            Sandy giggled and pushed her boy-ham lightly.  "That's right!" she said and the two laughed. 

            Maxwell smiled from behind his book.  "You tell 'em, Sandy!  Tell him all he needs to know!"

            All four burst out laughing.  The rivalry between Yami and Maxwell ended as quickly as it had started!

I hope you liked it! This may not be entirely truthful, but Maxwell does spend a lot of time with his books!  Please don't flame!

Ciao, 

Haily Comet, leader of the Comet Crew  


	3. The First Heartache and a Blossoming Hea...

            CHAPTER 3! Woo hoo, I'm on fire! I really, really, hope you like this story!

            A bit more time has passed, maybe like, two days!

            It was another bright, sunny afternoon.  The boys were playing soccer while the girls picked flowers.  Blossom put a daisy behind Penelope's ear and Penelope hopped up and down.

            "Ookyoo!  Ookyoo!" she cried gratefully.  Blossom smiled affectionately at the little ham-ham. 

            "You're welcome, Penny!" she exclaimed.  Penelope scampered off to go pick flowers with the others.  Blossom watched the boys play soccer and she stared admiringly at Trav.  He was a true soccer player.  Trav loved soccer more than any other sport, and he practiced day and night. 

            She then glanced over at Dexter.  She blushed and lowered her gaze.  He was a handsome gentle-ham.  He was proper, yet he liked to play, and he was nice and kind and…

            Blossom blushed deeper.  She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around.  Pashmina stood there, smiling broadly. 

            "You OK?" she asked and Blossom smiled.  She turned away, but Dexter was still on her mind.  

            Over at the field, Trav was taking a break.  He mopped his brow with a cloth and glanced over to the girls.  He gaze settled on Pashmina.  He was completely infatuated.  She's a very, very pretty ham-ham, he thought.  She's also really nice and a little dainty, which is good!  She likes to have fun, too!

            Suddenly, Trav felt a tap on his shoulder and he came face-to-face with Dexter.  Smiling, Dexter told him he was up on the field.  Trav reluctantly turned away. 

            That evening, the ham-hams had an evening picnic.  Blossom inched closer and closer to Dexter.  

            "Hello, Dexter!  Nice evening isn't it?" she said.  Dexter nodded. 

            "Very nice indeed," Dexter replied.  From there Blossom managed to strike up a conversation.  Pashmina was eating with Sandy and Bijou when she saw Blossom and Dexter.

            "She's done that before," she said darkly.  Bijou and Sandy followed her gaze and their mouths dropped.  Blossom was most definitely flirting with Dexter!!!

            "I guess this is, like, going to be another problem!  Boy, this Comet Crew is a bunch of trouble-makers!" Sandy exclaimed, sinking her teeth into a sunflower seed.  

            "I suppose, but if zey had not come zhen you vould have never met Yami!" Bijou argued.  Sandy looked thoughtful and nodded. 

            "Yeah, but what am I gonna do?  Do you think that Dexter likes Blossom?" Pashmina asked worriedly. 

            "I don't think so.  I mean, he isn't the one who started the conversation," Sandy said.  Pashmina nodded, but she kept watching the two.  She was unconsciously picking up her drink when Trav sat next to her.  

            "Hello, Pashmina!" he exclaimed.  Pashmina was glad to have something to take her mind off of Blossom.  

            Blossom had gone to sit next to Ice and Noah so Dexter was sitting alone.  He glanced over to his girlfriend and his fist clenched.  He had seen Trav looking at Pashmina and he was worried that Trav and Pashmina liked each other.  

            Unable to stand it, he got up and plunked down next to Pashmina.  She pecked him on the cheek. 

            "Hello, Dexter!" she said.  Dexter nodded toward Pashmina and then to Trav.  However, Trav was not leaving and the three started talking.  Actually, Trav and Dexter were trying to outtalk each other.  

            After the picnic, Blossom and Trav tried to pull Dexter and Pashmina apart but the two seemed determined to stay together.  

            "I think they're on to us," Trav whispered.  Both knew who the other liked.  

            "Well, we're not trying to deliberately make them miserable, but I do like Dexter," Blossom replied. 

            "And I like Pashmina!" Trav said. 

            The two sighed, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.  Pashmina had no clue that Trav liked her and Dexter seemed oblivious to the fact that Blossom liked him. 

            That evening the girls were playing truth or dare.  Blossom got asked who she liked by Pashmina, but she used a chicken. 

            "She knows," Blossom murmured to herself.  Twice more she got asked the same question by Pashmina and she used her chickens.  On the third try, Blossom had no more chickens.   

            "Um, well, um…Dexter," she said sheepishly.  Pashmina crossed her arms, a grim smile across her face. 

            "I thought so!  Well, he's my boyfriend," Pashmina said and Blossom looked at her.  

            "That's great, but Maxwell was Sandy's boy-ham, and now she's dating Yami!" Blossom countered.  Pashmina faltered.  This was true. 

            "Yeah, but me and Maxy were havin' like, problems!  Dexter and Pashmina are way tight!" Sandy said defensively. 

            Blossom shrugged.  "Whatever, but I make the same pledge as Noah!"  She made an X over her heart and closed her eyes, nodding solemnly.  Pashmina tuned away, rage rocketing through her.  She had never felt so angry!  Normally, she was the quiet, sweet-tempered Pashmina…but not now!!

            Trav was lounging in a corner, talking to Maxwell about some book.  He glanced over to his right. He had seen Blossom do the traditional promise symbol of the Comets.  When a Comet made a promise, they X-ed their heart and closed their eyes and nodded. 

            Trav did the same, for he could tell what the vow was that Blossom had made.  She had made the same promise Noah had and Trav agreed to it as well.  Excusing himself from Maxwell, Trav got up and sidled over to Pashmina, seeing an opportunity to talk to her.

            "Hello, Pashmina!  Is anything wrong?" he asked.  Pashmina sighed irritably and did not say anything. 

            "You OK?" asked the red ham-ham.  Pashmina turned toward him, aggravation etched on her face like marks on wet clay. 

            "Yeah, something's the matter but I don't feel like talking about it!  Ugh…it makes me SO MAD!" she cried out suddenly, feeling another surge of anger speed through her. 

            Trav blinked twice and patted her back.  "Oh, well, OK, Pashy.  But if you feel like talking then I'll listen."  He walked off to his room. 

            Dexter was also very angry right now.  He had seen Trav consult Pashmina and he knew he was flirting with her.  Trav turned to Dexter, made the Comet Cross, as they called it, and walked off. 

            "How dare he!" Dexter mumbled angrily, clenching his hands into fists.  He was livid with rage and he felt like screaming. 

            Blossom skipped up to him.  "Are you OK, Dexter?" she asked him.  Dexter flopped down on the sofa and shook his head, hand on his forehead. 

            "Yes, something is very wrong; very, very wrong!" he exclaimed, sighing tiredly.  Blossom put an arm around his shoulder. 

            "Do you wanna talk?"

            "No thanks, Blossom."

            "Oh, OK, but if you need to talk, then you can come to me," Blossom said and Dexter nodded, forcing a smile onto his face.  Blossom strolled off, whistling to herself.  

            Days passed and the Clubhouse was like a battlefield.  A silent war between Dexter and Trav, and Pashmina and Blossom was raging.  To make things worse, Pashmina and Dexter thought that the other liked the Comets.  

            One afternoon, Dexter knocked on Blossom's door.  Blossom opened it and jumped backwards, surprised to see Dexter.  She quickly invited him in and sat down. 

            "I'll take you up on that offer to talk," he said quietly.  Blossom immediately asked the question that had been on her mind ever since he had stepped in. 

            "Why don't you talk to Pashmina?"

            Dexter sighed.  "I can't.  You see, it's about her!" 

            Blossom nodded and then gestured him to continue.  Dexter did not use Trav's real name, thinking that Blossom had not noticed that Trav was flirting with Pashmina. 

            "Well, you see, I have this friend and he keeps flirting with my other friend's girlfriend.  Now, it's really getting on his nerves, but he has no idea what to do about it!  Do you have any idea about what he should do?"

            Blossom immediately knew it was Trav.  "Well, I'm not sure…I've actually got a situation like that.  You see, I like this guy, but he has no idea I like him," she said. 

            Dexter nodded knowingly.  "I see.  Well, just be yourself."

            "As for your problem, well, maybe just talk to him and he'll back off!" Blossom suggested.  She mentally pitied Dexter, for she knew that Trav was completely in love with Pashmina. 

            Dexter thanked her and left.  Pashmina also exited Trav's room at that same time and luckily, neither saw each other.  More flirting took place over the day and by the end of the day, Dexter and Pashmina were boiling with rage.  But it was not with Trav and Blossom…it was with each other.  Each was certain that the other liked the Comets! 

            That afternoon, the couple met up with each other.  Blossom and Trav, who were getting sunflower seeds, saw the two and immediately knew the two were angry at each other.  Hopes were high as the two crouched down behind some bushes and spied. 

            "Dexter, look, we need to talk!"

            "We most certainly do, Pashmina-chan!"

            There was a pause and then both spoke at the same time, "You go first!"

            A giggle bubbled from the two, but it quickly dispersed.  

            "Ok, I'll go first, Dexter," Pashmina sighed.  "Ok, well I think we should break up!"

            Dexter looked taken aback, but it was not from sadness.  "I thought so, too, Pashmina!"

            There was another silence, in which both digested this information.  Then, both spoke, again, simultaneously, 

            "It's obvious you like Trav!"

            "It's obvious you like Blossom!"

            Both stared at each other, appalled. 

            "I never liked Trav…he's just a friend," Pashmina said.  "But you like Blossom!"

            "Me?  No, no, no!  Blossom is my friend, nothing more!  I've always loved you!  I thought you like Trav.  You two were always talking!"

            "Well, so were you and Blossom!"

            "Really, it was Blossom who started the conversations!"

            "Same with Trav!  It was always when I was troubled though, and I think he really did care!"

            "Same thing with Blossom!"

            The two burst out laughing and kissed.  Blossom was crying openly and Trav was in a state of shock.  He shook his head. 

            "Oh…Blossom….uh…" he said dazedly.

            "Ookyoo!  Ookwee!"

            Trav turned around to see Penelope and he smiled sadly.  "You're right, I could've just asked you!" he said.  Penelope scampered over and pecked him on the head. 

            Trav blushed and stared into space as Penelope vanished through the foliage. 

            Blossom sat there the rest of the afternoon, with no one.  Trav had left, still in a state of shock.  Stan was passing by and he saw the tearful Blossom. 

            "What is wrong, pure rose?" he asked her. 

            "Oh-oh…STAN!" she exclaimed, burying her face in his shoulder.  Stan patted her back, speaking softly. 

            "There, there, my shining daisy, no need to be so upset!  Now, how about telling me what's wrong?"

            Blossom wiped her eyes.  "Dexter…he loves Pashmina!  I thought maybe he'd fallen for me!"

            Stan shook his head.  "They're too tight!  You know, I was devastated when Pashmina went out with Dexter," he said.  Blossom smiled weakly. 

            "Really?"

            "Yes, my dewdrop rose!"

           Blossom hugged Stan.  "Thanks, Stan.  I dunno, I just needed to get that out.  Not very much…just a short sentence, but it weighed so much!"

            Stan nodded.  "I know…that's how I felt and I just got rid of it-you!"

            There was a silence and then Blossom felt herself move forward, as though a magnet was pulling her forward.  She found herself giving a kiss to Stan and he looked very surprised. 

            Blossom giggled.  "Oh my!  I don't know what made me do that!" she exclaimed.  Stan kissed her back. 

            "'Twas the gift of comfort love.  When you're more healed, we'll be a couple!" he said.  Blossom smiled broadly.  She was not over her hurt, but she had a post-boy ham.  If she needed comfort then she went to him. 

            As for Trav, he got over his disappointment quickly.  After all, he was the youngest of the six.  He soon was crushing Penelope, and she had a crush on him.  Both never admitted it though, yet both knew.   The two were great friends!

            Another rivalry was solved, but not all were friends.  A few strands of tension hung like threads in the air!

Hope you liked it! Thanks to those who…um…reviewed and read!                                                          


End file.
